


[ART] Just a Whisper

by Liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breathplay, DCEU Exchange Treat, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Liodain
Summary: Exactly what is says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/gifts).




End file.
